


counting the seconds (until you're in my arms)

by stupidbadgers



Series: promptober 2019 'verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But also comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, a little bit of sads, author would categorize it as that though, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi had been gone for twenty-three days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and approximately nineteen seconds. iruka hated the long missions.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: promptober 2019 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	counting the seconds (until you're in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in the promptober verse, which will eventually get a proper name... probably. maybe. hopefully.
> 
> pls enjoy~~

Kakashi had been gone for twenty-three days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and approximately nineteen seconds. Not that Iruka was counting. 

He hated the long missions, but knew that it came with the territory of being with a fellow shinobi. Their duty was to the village. He accepted that. It didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Iruka puttered around the house, reorganizing the bookshelf, moving plants from one table to another, anything to keep him busy while waiting for Kakashi to return. He had already finished grading papers and was several weeks ahead on lesson plans. When there was nothing left for him to do around the house he decided that maybe it was time to get some fresh air, go for a walk. 

He found himself on the path to the Hokage Monument. If nothing else, the long walk up the stairs would tire him out enough to maybe get some sleep. He never slept well when Kakashi was gone. It didn’t make sense, seeing as he had gone the first twenty-two years of his life without Kakashi next to him while he slept and had seemingly done just fine, but now, after being together for more than two years, Iruka only managed a few hours if Kakashi wasn’t there. It left him tired and a little more prone to anger if he didn’t keep himself in line. 

After watching the sun set from the top of the mountain, Iruka made his way back down. He stopped at Ichiraku’s for some take-out before making his way back home. He got two bowls, one of his favorite and one of Kakashi’s, just in case Kakashi was back. If he wasn’t, Iruka would just eat it for lunch or dinner the following day. He didn’t like having to put a lot of thought into meals, usually making whatever was easiest. Iruka wasn’t a bad cook per se, especially after having had Kakashi teach him a thing or two in the kitchen, but accidents tended to happen when he tried to cook, so he avoided it. He had a quiet fear that one day he would catch the kitchen on fire and burn down Kakashi’s childhood home and that fear kept him attempting anything too adventurous. 

When Iruka arrived home, it was still empty. He wasn’t surprised, but disappointment still settled in his heart. He missed Kakashi. A lot. Before the two had started dating, Iruka had somewhat resigned himself to being alone. It wasn’t a terrible existence. He had his friends and his students, he had Naruto, but there had still been an aching loneliness. 

And then Kakashi happened. The man infuriated him more than words could ever describe and then he had gone and nominated Iruka’s kids for the chuunin exams, including Naruto. Iruka had wanted to kill Kakashi. But then he saw their skills and how much they had all advanced in a short amount of time and he realized that maybe Kakashi and the other sensei were right in their nominations. He hadn’t liked it, but he no longer doubted the abilities of the kids. He had told Kakashi that much on the roof that evening, even apologizing for verbally attacking him in front of everyone, the Hokage included. And Kakashi’s response was to ask him out. Iruka nearly fell off the roof. Hatake Kakashi had asked Iruka, a chuunin sensei who had yelled at him earlier that day, out on a date. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Iruka had been harboring a crush on the man for a long time, he would have said no. 

Here they were, two and a half years later, engaged. Iruka stared at the gold band on his finger while he ate his ramen, reminiscing. 

When he finished his ramen, he left a note on the table for Kakashi, in case he came home in middle of the night. This was a pattern they had started shortly after they started dating, leaving notes for each other. Some were just random bits of important information, like if Iruka was going to be working late or if Kakashi had a mission that was urgent, if dinner was in the fridge, but over time they had begun to include simple “I love you’s.” 

Iruka left one every night before he went to bed if Kakashi was gone. Tonight’s told him there was ramen in the fridge and that he loved him. He signed it with a quick sketch of a dolphin. Kakashi was the only person Iruka had ever let get away with dolphin related things when it came to him. Everyone else got a glare and an earful. With Kakashi, it was sweet and loving. 

He went through the house, making sure windows and doors were locked and that it was warded properly. After finishing his nightly routine, he crawled into the too big and too cold bed. He snuggled into the sheets, nose pressed into Kakashi’s pillow. It only faintly smelled of him now. It was just enough to comfort Iruka into a restless sleep. 

*** 

Iruka woke to the warming tingle of a familiar chakra signature. He smiled sleepily. The sensation got stronger as it moved toward him. 

“Missed you,” he slurred. He pried his eyes open to see Kakashi. 

“You should be asleep,” Kakashi said, the reprimand softened by the adoration in his voice. The man was standing next to the bed, gazing down at a sleep-mussed Iruka. 

“Come to bed,” Iruka requested, reaching out to pull Kakashi down. The jounin easily evaded his grasp, laughing softly. 

“I have to shower first. Morning Iruka will kill me if I get into bed with this much dirt and blood on me.” 

Awareness took over Iruka’s mind, his eyes examining Kakashi, “are you hurt?” 

“No, love, I’m fine. A few bruises here and there is all. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Sleep overtook Iruka again, his brain going foggy. Kakashi’s chakra signature faded slightly, but was enough of a comforting hum in Iruka’s body that he relaxed, tension flowing from him that he hadn’t realized was there. 

A short time later, arms wrapped around his middle and legs tangled with his. He yelped when cold feet hit his ankles. 

“Kakashi! How are your feet so cold after a hot shower?” 

“One of the mysteries of the world. Warm me up, ‘Ruka,” Kakashi said, nuzzling Iruka’s neck. Even his nose was cold. 

Iruka sighed. He wouldn’t be cold for long and it didn’t really matter anyway, he was just happy to have his love home safe. He cuddled back into Kakashi, twining their fingers. 

Kakashi placed a soft kiss on the nape of Iruka’s neck before whispering, “goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight ‘Kashi,” Iruka replied, a smile on his lips as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> stay safe and well out there! 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
